My name is Minerva McGonagall
by maruca
Summary: Summer break before GOF, after the attack at the Quidditch World Cup. No adult themes: suitable from the age of five. Minerva tells about her career and how she became a teacher. Disclaimer: characters & places belong to JKRowling REVIEWS please!


**My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall**

My name is Minerva McGonagall and I was born on the 4th October 1925.

I was a Gryffindor (from 1933-1940), first a prefect and then head girl. Now I'm deputy headmistress and Head of House.

That means I have more titles then Percy Weasley in the end -_smiles_-.

I remember him, he had the same titles and he reminded me a lot of me (I took the job serious too) but I was less bossy and fond of myself I think, and well remembering of all the complaints I got on Percy Weasley I shudder and _really _hope, I wasn't quite THAT much like him.

After finishing school I worked as a freelancer in transfiguration science. This made me travel quite a lot and I visited all European Schools for researched and helped with transfiguration issues and problems. I liked the schools, but I didn't want to return to a school that SOON after graduating. I was offered a job in Beauxbatons once, but I wasn't ready to leave England and not ready to teach.

I was one year below you-know-who but I never liked, him, I never liked men just for their looks... But he could play nicely with the teachers but I avoided him, as I did with most of the Slytherins. We didn't fight the way the two Potter generations would, but we didn't like them.

I missed Albus as a transfiguration teacher, as I finished my education at Hogwarts the summer he got the job. Bad luck! But we knew each other, as he knew my family quite well.

Transfiguration was my best subject in school, next to Defence, which was a newly re-organized subject as Grindelwald was rising.

I wanted to become an Auror but Albus - already a friend - suggested to go into transfigurations as it was, like I already stated, my strongest subject and working in this area would give me a nice cover to work against Grindelwald in the background. And the Aurors office wasn't organized well then and did only contain very few women, so I went with transfiguration. I wasn't very healthy then too, so I decided against becoming an Auror.

I invented quite a few solutions and spells and my favourite field became magical architecture: making entire houses out of pebbles or a piece of wood with interior etc. was fun. There was a lot to considerate as I designed magical houses in mostly muggle-surroundings.

Planning technical applications to suit couples with one non-magical and one magical person for example was extremely interesting.

But I was also very good in transforming animals into non animated objects: As I was told a rather unique combination. Wizards who are strong in transfiguration are usually better with animated OR unanimated transfigurations not equally good all though every witch or wizard can do transfigurations in both departments. Usually one who wants to work in this field professionally chose his "stronger" subject.

I had a good career, met a nice man but didn't have the chance to get married as he died in the war against Grindelwald, shortly before the fall of that evil in 1945. I have known that man for 5 years and I still miss him sometimes. I met him in the job, he did wards on houses, which are a good selling business – now with the death eaters - and then with Grindelwald. He warded the houses I built. As he was extremely good in defence and his wards were probably some of the best he was such a loss. The only one I know with an equal talent is Remus Lupin.

During the time Albus was cleaning off the Grindelwald disaster and had to attend many trials, hearings and so on, I would occasionally replaced him at Hogwarts and teach classes. Armando didn't like me much, some old story whit my dad…

Albus and I became close friends, we fought Grindelwald together, I did a lot of research, and he was there for me, when my parents died in the end of the fifties. I officially became an Animagus a few months before my dad died. How lucky he saw it, He loved cats and was very proud of me. My mother always said it was too dangerous and even though I knew the spells and literature since I've been 20 I didn't become an Animagus before that. Shame, could have used the form for my work against Grindelwald… but then I didn't have time and a lot of work.

In 1970 Armando Dippet retired. Albus became Headmaster and asked me to teach transfiguration. I felt a bit bored in the science field at the time and as much money was cut for some unknown reasons, there weren't great things to do. I accepted and went to Hogwarts.

I never had children and I didn't fall in love during that time. I liked my students, and what I still like about teaching is that you have to search your brain to find a way to explain things, so the kids and young adults understand me. After a year I was named deputy headmistress, which I remained to this day.

Of my colleagues I've teached the younger ones , like Remus (all though not my colleague anymore, how sad) and Severus. The elder ones were in my age (like Professor Sprout or Madam Hooch) and attended Hogwarts when I was there or started in my last year, so most of the teachers today are linked with me since old times...

I am severe I know. I hate unfairness (like not allowing Remus to teach) and students who are not paying attention and won't make their homework properly! I can't stand this kind of behaving. I always wanted my house to be a descent one, and Pamona (Sprout) often laughs that she is less severe and it would still work fine.

Whatever SHE says... well SHE hadn't had the Potter/Black/Lupin clan (I never counted Peter, as he was untalented and not one to make chaos) and Potter, Weasley and Granger in her house.

My house should do fine and that includes Quidditch. I was always obsessed with that sport, alas I had occasional problems with my back since my youth (another reason for not becoming an Auror too) I didn't fly much when I was younger but my father always took me and my siblings to the games: I loved it. And I want the Gryffindors to win! My one and only lover - God bless his soul - always laughed about my madness on Quidditch as it didn't really fit with my severeness...

I look forward to the summer and its event and see students from schools I haven't visited for so long... I feel fine and healthy (Poppy found a spell to ease my occasional problems with my back) but at the same time I'm troubled: Voldemort somewhere, he already showed twice in 3 years, Harry in particular danger, Fudge blind for what happened at the World cup... Something is going on and I feel worried. So does Albus. And the worst I this: All we can do is to wait and see…


End file.
